Cruel Eyes
by Princess of the Underground
Summary: Sarah returns home, thinking her adventures in the Labyrinth were nothing more than a dream. But now, three months later, a certain hunky Goblin King is once again trying to win her over. Will she finally admit her feelings for him? JS, duh!
1. Voices and Memories

A/N This is my first Labyrinth fan fic, so I hope to do alright with it. Please, reply and tell me what you think, any opinions, or any suggestions. I will try to reply to any comments left. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or Sarah (Nor would I want to, because I think she is annoying and stuck up. But I was her for Halloween this year, and my friend was Jareth! It was cool. Although we didn't have enough money to buy my friend a wig. Oh well. It was fun), nor do I own Jareth, except for in my dreams, but that's another story... ANYWAYZ, I do own all the characters that are not in the original movie or story, so DON'T STEAL THEM! Anyway, I hope you enjoy

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

_Everything I've done I've done for you!_

_I move the Stars for no one._

_Your eyes can be so cruel,_

_Just as I can be so cruel._

_Oh I do believe in you..._

Sarah awoke suddenly, the melody still streaming through her head.

'I must get over this,' she thought, taking a drink of the water that sat next to her bead. 'It was just a dream, all of it. There was never any Labyrinth. Or Ludo, or Hoggle, or Sir Didymus, or... Him.'

She laid back down, but knew she would sleep no more. She had convinced herself fully that her experience seven months ago had never happened, and she now truly believed it was all a dream. But she still missed her friends, even if they weren't real.

She had lived for three months, happy and content. Well, not really. As much as she hated to admit it, her step mother Karen was right, to a point.

She had no friends. She had gone out on a couple dates, but none of them had worked out. It wasn't until four months ago, three months after she had had her 'dream', that a voice had entered her head. His voice. At first she had thought she was going crazy, but then the feeling that it wasn't just a dream began to enter her head.

Soon, thankfully, her alarm struck six a.m., and she got up to get ready for school. She sat down at her vanity to comb her hair.

_There's such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes_

Sarah whipped around, expecting to see the Goblin King himself in her room. His voice had been so clear, it sounded like he was right behind her. Seeing nothing, she turned back around and gazed into the mirror.

_A kind of pail jewel,_

_Opened and closed within your eyes._

_I'll face the sky within your eyes._

That's when she noticed it. The crystal, floating in midair above her bed. Slowly, trembling, she stood up and turned to stair at. She moved closer and gazed into its depths. Deep inside, she saw herself, at the dance, looking around, scared.

_There's such a fooled heart, _

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams,_

_Of love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

She reached out a trembling hand, and gently plucked the crystal out of the air. As she did, cradling it in her hands, the voice became louder, and filled her room.

_As the pain sweeps through, _

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone,_

Suddenly, flash backs and memories of everything that had happened flooded her memory, and she was now certain that ithad been nodream.

_Wasn't too much fun but oh..._

_But I'll be there for you..._

Suddenly the voice disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and the crystal went blank. Sarah continued to stare at it in a daze, remembering that dance. Remembering the Goblin King, as he took her hand in his, the electric jolt she had felt as their hands had made contact, as he spun he around the dance floor. The look in his eyes, that couldn't of been fake, could it?

'No', she thought, shaking her head. 'He never loved me. He just wanted to keep Toby and turn him into a goblin.'

"Oh NO!" She cried, looking at her clock. "I'm gonna be late! That's not fair!"

She quickly grabbed her bags and ran out the door. She made it about a block when it began to rain. She grabbed her math folder and used it as an umbrella until she finally reached her school just as the bell rang signaling first hour.

"Thank you for showing up, Ms. Williams," her teacher said as she ran into the class, out of breath. "Could you please hand in last nights math homework?"

She suddenly remembered the soaked folder she held, and opened it to reveal all her papers, including her homework, ruined.

"That'll be another 30 points off your grade, Ms. Williams. I don't where your head hasbeen these pastfour months, but you are not on the right track."

"That's not fair," she mumbled as she sat down in her seat next to the window. She gazed at the football field as the rain caused a mist to rise, soothing her.

She knew where her head had been, although she would never admit it. She had been thinking of Him. The one she turned down. But why? Why had she turned him down? When she stopped to think about it, she ralized he had been everything she had ever wanted in a man. But he wasn't real, or so she had thought until this morning.

_But I'll be there for you..._

She slowly dozed off as his voice rang through her head...

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

A/N Please reply. I would love to know what everyone thinks. I will try to update at least once a day, if I can. I hope this doesn't suck. I know this part was kinda slow. I started writing it but then didn't know what to do with it. Hopefully our favorite King shows up in the next chapter! ; )


	2. Return to the Underground

A/N Ok, so here is chapter 2 of my AMAZING Labyrinth story (ok, don't laugh, just nod and agree as I attempt to humor myself). I hope this story doesn't turn stupid. It's really hard for me to write fan fics because I read other fan fics and get so inspired by what they say, but I have to remind myself to write my own story.

**Kagome's Arrow:** Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it, and any future comments you might have to help better improve my story.

**LODOWN:** I know, SO MANY MISTAKES! But I had written the first chapter really late at night, and I was really tired. So I whent back, re-edited it, changed a couple of the sentences, so it should be better now. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it!

Anyway, on with the story. (oh yeah, I hope I don't have to do the disclaimer before every chapter, because it gets really dull after a while, and because technically every chapter is part of the same story, so if you put a disclaimer on the first chapter, you've put a disclaimer on all the chapters. But I'll say it just for the sake of everyone.) I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (except for Jareth, in my dreams, but we won't go there… (I know, obsessed, but he's even the screen of my cell phone))…

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

"Where am I?" Sarah asked, gazing around her at the crumbling stone walls that rose above her on three sides.

"Surly you know where you are." A familiar voice said, and she turned to stare into two mismatched eyes that watched her from twenty feet away. The Goblin king stood, leaning against a wall as he twirled a crystal back and forth between his black leather clad hands (A/N Ok, so twirling is a stupid word, I didn't know what else to say. You get the point!).

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, trembling slightly, fighting the urge to back away in fear.

"I did not bring you here," he said, standing up straight and walking towards her slowly. "You have brought yourself here. Much to my surprise, might I add."

"That's impossible," she said, once again refusing to back away from him and show her fear.

"You should know very well that nothing is impossible, especially not here in the Underground," he replied, an amused smirk gracing his face as he stopped a few feet away from her.

"But I was just in math class, and I fell asleep. No way could I be in the Labyrinth," she replied frantically.

"Oh, you are not here _physically_, but you have sent your spiritual self here. Like an out of body experience. I hoped my messages might help, but I never imagined you would come to me so quickly…" He reached out and ran a strand of her hair through his fingers, but he stopped when he sensed her tense up, and dropped his hand slowly down to his side.

"You were the one that kept singing in my head!" She accused, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him.

"I merely wanted to show you I meant what I said so many months ago when you defeated me in my Labyrinth," he said with a sigh as he turned from her and ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" She asked. "That you wanted to take my brother and turn him into a goblin?"

"Are you so naïve, Sarah?" He asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "Can you really not understand?" He turned and stared her in the eyes. "What must I do to show you I meant it when I asked you to stay with me?"

"I gotta go.." Sarah mumbled, for once at a lost of words. Jareth sighed as he once again turned his back to her. With a flick of his hand, she was gone.

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

"Sarah, wake up. Sarah, the bell rang!" Sarah jerked awake and stared at her friend Erin through tired eyes.

"Ok," she said, stifling a yawn with her hand as she grabbed her bag off the floor. She followed Erin out of the room and nodded every now and then to Erin's random conversation, but her mind was on a certain Goblin King.

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

A/N And thus ends chapter 2. I hope you like it. I kinda feel like Jareth's appearance is too sudden in this chapter, so hopefully I'll get some feedback, and if I need to, I'll go back and change it. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this story, so ANY feedback you may have would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Knights, Princes and Kings

A/N And finally, CHAPTER 3! Yay. ANYWAYZ... I've decided to change a couple things. First off, I'm not gonna try to update once a day, because that's just stupid. So I've decided not to set any update time limit, I'm just gonna try to update whenever I have a new chapter ready.

Next, I would like to thank my new BETA, Takara, for helpingme fix some of the smaller mistakes in this chapter.So please, read and enjoy!

**Oralindie:** Yeah, I kinda thought so too, but I decided not to go back and change it.

**kim:** Heres your Gobling King!

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

Sarah sat at lunch, twisting the now cold spaghetti on her plate back and forth with a fork. 'Maybe he does love me' she thought to herself as she stared off into space. 'Maybe I should try to talk to him. Maybe if I call for him he'll come.'

She sighed and put her head into her arms, wondering what to do.

"Hey!" Erin said, coming up and sitting down across from her obviously distressed friend. "What's wrong? Lately, you've seemed so spaced out. Like the girls in all the great romance novels, when they suddenly realize they love the hero. Except that can't be what's wrong. I mean, if you liked some one, you would tell me…"

She stopped as Sarah sat up and stared at her.

"OH MY GOD!" Erin cried, staring at Sarah in shock. "You DO like some one! How could you not tell me!"

"Shh!" Sarah cried, trying to shush Erin with her hands as she glanced around nervously. "He might hear you."

"He's here?" Erin asked, glancing around at the faces in the cafeteria. "Who is it?"

"Well, he's not here, really," Sarah said. "I think he could hear us, if he wanted. I don't know. But he could be listening. So keep your voice down!"

"Oh," Erin said, leaning in close and whispering. "So, who is he? Does he go here?" Sarah shook her head.

"Oh, well… does he go to a neighboring school?" Once again, she was answered with the shaking of Sarah's head.

"Does he even go to school?" Erin whispered, her eyes widening. Once again, Sarah shook her head. "How old is he? Is he older?"

"Well…" Sarah stammered, stopping. She had never really thought about the Goblin King's age. He could be twenty, or for all she knew, he could be over a thousand years old.

"He's older?" She finally stammered out, avoiding Erin's eyes.

Erin just shook her head and tsked. "Oh, how romantic! Imagine, him, some isolate soul that has given up on the thought of love, her, a fair young maiden caught up in the glorious vision of Kings and Princes and Knights in shining armor! It's so sweet!" By this time, she had folded her hands up under her chin and was staring off dreamily into space.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. She had gotten use to her friend's childish antics by now. Knights and Princes and Kings… if only Erin knew the truth!

"No," Sarah said. "He's just some one I met a while ago, and he said some things I took for granted at the time, and now I wish I could change what happened between us. I actually thought it was a dream until this morning, but what's done is done. I don't even know if he would give me a second chance, even if I asked. So just forget it, ok?"

"Whatever," Erin said, shrugging her shoulders. She seemed to give up on the subject for a few seconds, but then leaned forward. "So, is he hot?" Sarah only giggled and blushed.

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

"Karen, I'm home!" Sarah cried as she dropped her bag off by the front door.

"Hello, Sarah," she heard Karen call from the kitchen, and she went upstairs and closed her door quietly so as not to wake Toby from his nap. She had decided that she would try to talk to Hoggle, and maybe find some things out about Jareth.

"Hoggle, I need you." she said, sitting down at her vanity, and to her shock and joy, her dear old friend appeared, looking as surprised as she was.

"Sarah, it's you!" He stammered, happy. "I haven't heard from in so long, and we thought you'd forgotten us."

"Actually," Sarah said, now feeling bad for her ignorance, "I thought you were just a dream. But then, some … things …. made me remember you guys."

"I'm glad you called," Hoggle replied, looking around nervously. "I needed an excuse to get away from the throne room."

"Why are you in the castle?" Sarah asked, confused. From the impression she had gotten on her journey, Hoggle and Jareth never really seemed to get along.

"Jareth has made me the official ambassador of the Goblins." He said proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sarah asked, skeptical.

"Well… it means I'm the only goblin around here that can string half a sentence together properly, and his Majesty's getting sick of dealing with the rest of them." He once again glanced around nervously, as if he was keeping watch that someone didn't show up unexpectedly.

"What's wrong, Hoggle?" Sarah asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, his Majesty's in one of his moods again. Ever since you defeated his Labyrinth, he's been cranky…" As if to emphasize his point, Sarah heard a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass. Hoggle swore under his breath, and then glanced at Sarah.

"He's throwing crystals at the goblins again. I'm afraid I have to go calm his Majesty down." And with that, he was gone.

Sarah sighed and looked at the glass a few moments before stifling a yawn with her hand. She decided to take a quick nap before dinner, and stretched out on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

"What do you want!" A voice roared, and she turned around quickly, realizing with a start that she was now in the castle beyond the goblin city. A very angered Jareth had just stormed through the door behind her, and was now glaring at her with a look of hatred.

"YOU brought me here again, didn't you!" She accused, returning his icy stare. No way did she bring herself to this place, especially not with him in such a foul mood.

"I already told you, I did not bring you here. I do not have the power to bring you here!" He turned abruptly and stared at a nearby wall, trying to calm his temper.

"Oh, really?" Sarah said, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "Then how come you always happen to be where ever I show up?"

"You tell me." He replied as he began pacing back and forth. "One minute, I was in my throne room, dealing with those idiotic goblins again, and the next thing I know, I'm suddenly standing in front of the dining hall doors! Same thing with earlier today, one minute I'm sitting on my throne, trying to stop a throbbing headache, and then suddenly I'm in the middle of my Labyrinth."

He stopped pacing and shot an accusing glare at her.

"Well, don't think I'm bringing you to me! Last thing I remember, I was trying to take a nice little nap before eating dinner. It's you! You always watch me, I bet, and then, when I fall asleep, you kidnap me! Perv."

"Whatever," he grumbled, once again turning from her. "I'm expecting guests for dinner, and I do not feel like arguing with some stupid little brat."

He flicked his wrist to send her back Aboveground, but was surprised when he heard her voice behind him.

"STUPID BRAT! At least I don't pick out pants that are six sizes too small!" She was prepared to holler more, but stopped when he snapped around and looked at her.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"I don't know, you brought me here! You tell me!"

"I told you, I didn't…" He shook is head, rubbing his temple with one hand to try to stop the headache he could sense coming. "Never mind. Why can't I send you home?"

"What do you mean, you can't send me home?"

"Are you deaf as well as naive? For some reason, my magic is not sending you home like it did earlier."

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

A/N Ok, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I think Takara really helped make it better (thank you so much!). I'm not even done writing chapter 4, but hopefully it'll be up in a couple days. And please, review! I really appreciate any comments you may have.


	4. Pretty Dresses

A/N Hey, sorry this took so long to get up! Apparrently, my BETA emailed the chapter to me, but I never got it. Anyway, it's up now! I'd like to thank everybody for all their great reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story!

**CoalTrain:** I know how you feel! I'm the same way. I haven't even started on chapter five. But I will start tonight!

**Siaynoqsbride:** Thank you. I feel so funny. Ok, not really. But thank you!

**LODOWN:** I apprecciate your reviews, like aways. Thank you so much for reading my story!

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

"What do you mean, you can't send me back?" she snarled as she grabbed his wrist suddenly, anger flashing through her eyes, "I want to go home!"

Her quick actions had caught him off guard, and for a moment he just stared at her, awed, but then he suddenly remembered his anger at her. How could she be so stupid? How could she not see how he felt? Whatever. He was sick of trying to convince her. Dealing with her was almost as bad as dealing with the goblins.

He snatched his arm back and glared down at her. "I cannot send you back. As in, for some reason unknown to me, my magic is not working on you. Until you figure out how you got yourself here, you are stuck here. Now, I must leave. My guests will be here soon, and I must prepare."

"Wait!" She said as he turned to leave. He looked back at her and noticed she looked uncertain for once, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Whatever you wish. I could care less." He snorted, but then regretted it as he saw the pain flash briefly across her face.

"Well," he began slowly, not wanting to look at her, "I am entertaining the King of the Fairies. He's… never mind. I just can't stand him. Or his Queen. Perhaps your presence at dinner would keep the conversation from turning unpleasant."

"Fine," she said. "But… I want you to try to be nicer to your goblins. No more throwing crystal balls at them."

"And who are you to be ordering the Goblin King around?" He said, glaring down at her.

"I'm someone you're obviously stuck with for a while, and trust me, you do not want to piss a female off when your stuck with her. Especially not me!" She glared at him but was surprised when he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked, obviously confused.

"The thought of a little girl bossing me, the great Goblin King, around. Oh, that's funny." He stopped laughing and stood up straight, looking her up and down. "Well, you cannot be seen in those clothes. The Fairy King would have a fit. He's one for strict formalities. I'll have a servant take you to a room to change. You can stay there until we figure out a way to send you home. As for me, I do have duties to do." He flicked his wrist, disappearing instantly in a cloud of glitter.

Sarah stood there, dumbfounded. How could feelings change so much in such a short time? First, she had hated him, but then this morning, she began to doubt her feelings of hate. Then, when she had returned to the Underground for the second time that day, she had been so angered by him! But here she was, suddenly not mad anymore. She hadn't quite forgiven him yet for being so rude to her, but she was not mad at him.

"Excuse me, miss, but I's here to take you to your room," a small, squeaky voice said, interrupting Sarah's thoughts. She glanced down and saw the cutest little thing she had ever seen. "I is Delilah!" the goblin chirped, doing a clumsy curtsy.

Sarah had never before seen a female goblin, and she wondered if all looked like Delilah, or if all of the goblins acted as… stupid, for a lack of better words.

Delilah was short, no more than three feet tall, if that. She was chubby, but not fat, and had on a pink dress that almost looked like a ballerina outfit. Her hair was done in one pigtail to the side, held in place by a pink ribbon tied into a somewhat clumsy bow. Big grey eyes looked up at Sarah from underneath her blond, almost white, hair.

"Thank you," Sarah said, surprised as the little goblin grabbed her hand to take her to her room.

When they arrived outside a pair of massive oak doors, Delilah bowed before scurrying off. "Thanks…" Sarah called before turning and opening the doors leading into her room. She gasped at the sight that met her.

The room was painted in light blues and lavenders, and in front of her stood a balcony with the door open, a slight breeze blowing the white curtains back and forth. Outside, a beautiful view of the labyrinth met her, and on closer inspection, she realized a garden stood below her room.

The bed was a grand king sized canopy bed, with white fabric falling down on all four sides that was held out of the way with white satin ribbons. The comforter was silverish blue, and when she collapsed onto the bed, she sighed in relief as she sank into the silky softness.

Looking around, she noticed another door, and when she opened it, it led her into a walk in closet. There were many clothes that oddly resembled her wardrobe at home, but in the back, there were several beautiful dresses. She went back and ran her hand along the fabric softly, wondering what marvelous creatures had made them, for they looked to be not of human origin.

Sarah stopped when she reached a light green dress. When moved, the fabric almost looked silver, and she fell in love with the colors. She grabbed it and laid it out on the bed, glancing around the room. She found what she was looking for when her eyes found another set of doors.

Opening them, she stepped into a large bathroom. The bathtub was the size of a large Jacuzzi, and she eagerly turned on the taps. She giggled with joy when strawberry scented water poured out, creating soft pink bubbles on the surface of the water. She wondered briefly how Jareth had known her favorite scent, but put it out of mind as she climbed into the warm water. She soaked in the tub for close to an hour, amazed that the water never cooled.

"I could get use to this place," she murmured, her eyes closed in content.

"That's great," she heard a voice say, and shot up in surprise, glad that the tub was deep enough to hide her from the intruders prying eyes. "I's knows his Majesty would love for yous to stay!"

Sarah smiled in relief when she noticed it was just Delilah, standing next to the tub with a large blue towel draped over her arm.

"Sorry if I's scared you," Delilah said, noticing the look on Sarah's face. "But the Kings is expecting yous in an hour!"

Sarah climbed out of the tub as she allowed Delilah to wrap the towel around her. She gasped as her hair and body were instantly dried the minute the towel touched her skin. She went to the bed, Delilah following to help her put the dress on.

Sarah turned at looked at herself in the mirror, marveling at the way the light fabric shimmered around her. She was just wondering what to do with her hair when Delilah reached up and tapped it, suddenly transforming the straight hair into a beautiful curled up-do, with small strands curled and framing her face.

"His Majesties lent me some of his magic so I's may make you pretty," the goblin answered Sarah's unasked question quickly.

"Thank you," Sarah said, noticing the necklace that had also appeared around her neck, a single diamond heart on a thin silver chain.

She was just about to check herself out in the mirror again when she heard a loud knocking on the door.

"That would be his Majesties here for yous," Delilah said, proud of herself for making Sarah look so beautiful.

Sarah, though, gulped and wondered why she had suddenly become so nervous to see the Goblin King.

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

A/N Oh no! She couldn't possibly be falling in love, could she? Tune in next week and find out! Ok, just joking. Anywayzz, don't worry, I didn't forget the Aboveground! There will be a twist concerning that coming up in the next two chapters. So pease, read, review, and enjoy!


	5. Dinner and a Surprise

OK, I am SO sorry this took so long! See, I got started back into my Pretear fics, and lost interest in this one, but I realized that's not fair to all the people reading this, so I am SO SO sorry! Ducks as people chuck rotten tomatoes lol. Ok, so I'm really sorry, and I'm really going to try to keep this one going. Sorry this chapter is so short, though. I just wanted to get something up to tell people I'm still out there. Don't worry, I will TRY to make longer chapters in the future, but I can't promise anything, so stay with me here. I'm a bad person! lol. And, if I take too long to get the next chapter up, just send me some hate mail or something. lol. So, without any further waiting, I give you chapter 5 (finally!)

**oOo oOo oOo**

Sarah hurried to the door, but paused as she rested her hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open and stood facing the Goblin King, who had his back to her.

"Sarah, we are going to be late! How can I explain this to the Fairy King…" He said, turning around, but he went speechless when he saw Sarah standing before him, looking like a beautiful angel.

Sarah blushed and looked at her feet, suddenly aware of the silence that had folded around them.

"Um, thanks for lending me the dress," she said shyly, finely breaking the silence and bringing Jareth back to his senses.

"Yes, of course," He said, regaining his kingly posture and offering her his arm. Taking it, she stepped out into the hallway, still looking at the ground in embarrassment. "You look very lovely, Sarah," he said, his other hand momentarily coming to her cheek before he dropped it and led her down the hall and towards the dining room.

Leading her through the wide oak doors and marked the entrance into the dining room, he led her to seat, which he promptly pulled out before seating himself in the chair at the end of the table.

Sarah glanced around the room in awe. 'It could be called a dinning hall!' She thought to herself, marveling at its size. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Jareth was talking to her.

"When the Fairy King and Queen enter, stand and do not sit until they are seated. Do not speak unless you are spoken to, and try not to meet the king's eyes for too long. He takes it as an insult to his power."

Sarah nodded, now slightly worried about the coming dinner. What if she offended the Fairy King and caused problems for his kingdom? Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by a goblin that had entered the dinning room/hall. Jareth stood, and she followed.

The goblin bowed and spoke out a much rehearsed sentence. "May I present to you, his royal majesty, the Fairy King, and her royal highness, the Fairy Queen."

The King and Queen entered, and Sarah watched them as they took their seats, the Fairy King next to Jareth, and his wife across from Sarah.

The King and Queen were older, probably mid to late fifties. The King had hair the same color as Jareth's flowing down to his waist, with a beard covering his face. A small crown of white gold covered his head, and long white silk with borders of gold covered his body.

His Queen was dressed in much the same was, and pale blond hair cascaded down her back before being caught in a clip mid back. She to wore a crown of white gold.

They nodded to Sarah, and she returned their nod before also retaking her seat, but Jareth merely stared at them, a slight scowl upon his face.

"Jareth," The King and Queen said, nodding to him.

"Father, Mother," he finally replied, not returning their nods.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Jareth's a Fairy? What a twist of plots! lol. Actually, I have read a few articles arguing about how Jareth could be a fairy. He's obviously not a goblin, and I think he fits the mold for a fairy. You shoulg google it sometime, they can be interesting. I would give you some of the websites, but I cannot remember them. Sorry. Anyway, I will try to have the next chapter up by mid week. I can't promise much, school starts again Monday, but I will try.


	6. Pregnant and Eloping

**A/N** – Wow, it's been 6 years! If any of my original reviewers/readers are seeing this, I am SORRY.

Regardless, one can only grow and mature so much when there is greatness like the Labyrinth out there ;) I have NO idea where I was originally going with this story, so I guess I will try to just start up again and see.

As far as Jareth not being a fairy but a fae, correct me if I'm wrong but in many contexts are the words not used the same? Besides, with such a fictional topic, why can't one take their own liberties with their own work?

I do realize I made a couple mistakes, so many years ago. When Sarah meets Delilah, and it says it's the first female goblin she's ever met… we should all know that's wrong. BUT, let's just go and see where this takes us, shall we? Haha

And as one person asked, who is Erin if Sarah has no friends? Surely EVERY teenage girl has sobbed about lack of ANY friends, while at least having one or two close companions. If I only had one real friend, I would feel pretty "friend-less" as well, wouldn't you? :P

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

Sarah gasped as she turned to look at Jareth, although what the initial shock was she was unsure. The fact that Jareth wasn't human (had she really ever believed he was?), or the fact that there was indeed a larger kingdom and power over his, one that he may even possibly be the heir of.

"And with whom do we have the pleasure of dining with?" The Fairy King (_'Jareth's DAD'_, Sarah mentally screamed) asked, gesturing to Sarah but all the while acting as if she were not truly there. "Is this another one of your consorts?"

Jareth visibly stiffened, his lips tightening until they where white, but managed to bite his tongue as his eyes glared daggers at his father. "Father, this is Sarah Williams of the Aboveground. She is my Labyrinth's only champion, and as such I accept her presence this evening in honor of her victory."

The king simply eyed Sarah up and down as if she were a lame mule up for auction, before shrugging and taking a bite of the food that had appeared at some point on their plates.

"Is she at least with child yet? You know your mother and I can not wait forever for you to produce a suitable heir! In fact, that is exactly why your mother and I have asked for your presence tonight. If an heir is not produced in time for the Winter Solstice, your marriage to Lady Alvaria will be arranged and finalized."

Sarah chocked back a sob of outrage, but before she had time to make any type of remark, she felt an odd tugging sensation, and the world began to spin. Faintly in the background she heard sharp voices, but before she could comprehend their words everything went black.

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

"Sarah, dinner time!" Sarah bolted upright as Karen's voice drifted up the stairs, startling her awake. She looked around, dazed and confused as the familiar site of her room came into focus. Looking down, she was disappointed to see her finery had disappeared, replaced by her normal everyday wear.

Sudden anger at the Fairy King's cruel regard suddenly welled up in her chest as she recalled what last had happened before she returned Aboveground, but she swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and pushed the thoughts out of her head. Whatever was causing her to return to the Goblin King, she wanted to find a way to make it stop and get them all out of her head – and her life.

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

"Erin, I need to tell you something" Sarah whispered, sliding in next to her friend at the cafeteria table, eyes darting nervously around for anyone who may be eavesdropping on a conversation they should not hear.

"Ok, what is it? And why are we whispering?" Erin asked, bowing her head down close to Sarah's and giving her friend a questioning look.

"We can't talk here" Sarah said, grabbing the other girl's hand. "Come on, the tennis courts. They're always deserted!" They rushed out of the cafeteria and into the bright sunlight, before sinking down against the chain link of the tennis court fence, shielding their eyes from the sun as the stared off at the busy campus surrounding their high school.

"What's going on?" Erin asked, letting out a nervous laugh as she studied Sarah's face. "This doesn't have to do with that older man, does it?" She straightened up, an odd glint in her eye, before clasping Sarah's hands in her own. "Oh, feverish romance, blossoming at a furious pace! Is it a secret wedding that has gotten your heart into such a fizzle? Perhaps a planned elopement?! A secret child growing within, spurring on fate to tie the two for an eternity of happiness…"

"I am NOT pregnant!" Sarah snapped, pulling her hands back. "Why does everyone assume or ask otherwise?"

She calmed down, taking a breath. "But yes, it does involve the older… 'man'." At Erin's quizzical work, she sighed, and continued. "Ok, this is going to be hard to accept, but you HAVE to believe me. Promise?"

Erin nodded, but Sarah still didn't trust her. "You have to swear you'll believe me, everything I'm about to say is true!"

"Oh, just get on with it!" Erin cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ok…." Sarah took a deep breath, let it out, and jumbled everything out in one long sentence. "AfewmonthsagoIwishedforthego blinkingtotakeTobyandhedidbu thewassuperhotandIthinkIkind aLIKEhimbutwhenhewantedmeIde featedhimandreturnedhomewith Toby,possiblybreakinghisheartbutp robablyjustruininghisplansat totalconquest."

"…Are you on drugs?" Erin finally asked, after a long moment of silence.

"NO!" Sarah cried. "Ok, please Erin… There is this place called the Underground. At first I thought it was just the Goblin King and his Kingdom, but now I realize there is so much more then that. When I defeated his labyrinth and went to claim my brother, he asked me to give up everything and remain with him. At first I thought he was trying to trick me into just giving up my win, but now I don't know. But lately I've been dreaming about him, and I think I've even been returning to him and I have no idea how! But he is so INFURIATING, and I just want to make it stop."

"Hmmm…" Erin finally said. "Well… I KNEW IT!"

"Wait, what?" Sarah asked, suddenly confused. "You knew what?"

"I knew that fairytales were true! Oh, the romance…" before she could manage to disappear into a self-induced daydream coma, Sarah grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Erin, help me out here!"

"Well, are you SURE you want to make it stop?" Erin questioned her friend, staring at her hard as if to make the truth show itself.

"Of course I do! He tried to steal my brother and turn him into a goblin, and seduce me all at the same time! What a creep! Besides, his father, get this the FAIRY KING, said that if he does not produce an heir by this winter he is to be wed to some Lady Alligator or whatever it was…"

"Well, we must stop this at once! And get you with child, so that you can remain with your soul mate in a wonderful world of magic and enchantment!" Erin cried, interrupting her friend.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sarah asked, unsure what to think of Erin's crazy antics and ideas at this point. "I knew those romance novels would melt your brain!"

Suddenly, an idea struck her. "But I do know how your love of books may help. We have to study, learn everything we can about Fairies and other realms, and maybe figure out a way out of whatever I'm stuck in!"

**()O()O()O()O()O()O()**

**A/N** - Ok, I have no idea where this is going, but I don't think I ever truly do. Please R/R, let me know what you think, and hopefully we can make something great here? Haha I'll try to update a couple times a week, but if anything I work graveyards every Friday so an update should be expected by then.


End file.
